Earliest Love
by FountainOfYouth
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione Granger finds a book on flowers and there meanings, and decides to put it to good use on one Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.


**Earliest Love **

She could pinpoint the exact minute that she fell. It was during her last year at Hogwarts, and she had spent most of her time in the library where she studied for her NEWTs exams. She was dedicated to her work, and felt that there wasn't anything in the world which could nab her attention away.

But she was wrong.

She was in the library on Christmas morning, making use of the resources that Hogwarts had to offer. There was no such thing as being too prepared. The idea was simply not there. She was bent diligently over one of her textbooks, drawing in all the information she could take on such a festive morning. And worst came to worst, she needed more. Her well of information had run dry.

She shook her head in frustration. That had been the last book in the library which had anything to do with the love charm. Professor Flitwick had hinted that it would be in the exam, and she just could not find enough about it. She would have to wait until she saw her professor again. Unfortunately, he had taken his winter vacation in Australia, climbing Uluru with one of his friends (whom she suspected was female, judging by the way Flitwick had added a little more bounce in his feet when he had told her Charms class).

She returned the book to the shelf and wandered over to the section on flowers. There was a chance that she may have missed something for herbology. Madam Pince had mentioned that there were new books in this section.

She scanned the shelves and noticed at small, black book wedged between two thick and dusty tomes. She reached up for it, jumping in surprise when her hand collided with something warm.

Spider had been her first thought, but spiders had a tendency to be quite hairy.

She glanced at the foreign hand aiming for the black book, and looked at the owner. It was a boy from her year, Blaise Zabini, the only Slytherin who had actual brain material in his skull.

He dropped his hand, nodded to her in greeting and murmured a "Merry Christmas, Granger" before walking off. She stopped him and offered him the book that he had wanted, but he pushed the book back at her gently, before continuing on his way.

She stood there for good couple of minutes, feeling a little dizzy from being subjected to such odd behaviour from a Slytherin.

And it was during that minute, when he had turned down her offer that she had fallen. It was a little strange, because turning down offers seemed to involve impoliteness and degradation (asking someone on a date, for example), but in her case, she was hooked. He had caught her on his fishing line, but would he take her?

It wasn't until she had regained most of her bearings and returned to her original task (finding those new herbology texts) that she realised her job was already done. The little, black book was still in her hand. She laughed at her own silliness, and went back to her table.

She discovered that the book didn't have any words on the covers at all. She opened it, unable to hold back her curiosity for any longer.

There was a sketching of a flower on the first page, with tiny letters inscribed next to it.

Angelica. _Inspiration._

_

* * *

_She crept behind the bookshelves, carefully peering through the gaps between the books at her target. Her heart was set on this one person.

There was a chance, however slim it might be that she might be discovered. A part of her wanted to be founded out, and to be loved in return, but she was afraid. Once she raised her wand, she wouldn't be able to back away.

And if he found her, he would most likely crush her under his boot.

If he found her, he would most likely destroy her heart.

She pointed her wand at him through a gap, whispering her spell.

Treading lightly, she made her way over to his table, and caressed the object that she held.

She smiled at him, memorising the features of his face. His eyes were blue, but the azure was hidden by the spell. He could see her, but only her outline. She would never be able to see his eyes in their glory. Shaking her head sadly, she left him. He would wake soon, but he would wake to something new.

Heather, the colour of lavender, was sitting right by his head. He would find it.

_As ludicrous as it may sound, I admire you. You are beautiful, something which I am not, and you are knowledgeable. You are yourself, and not superficial at all. I admire that. I feel like I know you, because sometimes, you are just like me. We are quite isolated in our solitude, in our world provided by books. I can say that I admire you... It's not just that, though. It's in solitude. Admiration in solitude._

Time had passed, and she was back behind the bookshelves. She aimed her wand, spoke her spell and went to him.

Again, she looked over him, longing to touch him. And she could, because he wouldn't know who she was. But she wouldn't, because it wasn't what he wanted. She was working under a cover and she would keep it that way. She was only there to do one thing, and she would do it. Properly.

And when he came back, a Eucalyptus flower would be waiting for him.

_It is my fault that I am hiding behind a veil. I cannot draw up the courage to tell you in a way which would let you know my identity. I was afraid and I still am, and I chose to use a cover. It hurts to know that you may never know who I am, but I chose this. I guess it is what they call... Secrecy in silence._

It was a Ranunculus the next time.

_I want you to know, that you are beautiful in every way. I want you to know this. You are charming and graceful in everything that you do. You play an important role in my life, and you are the person who has the greatest affect on me. I keep on seeing you in my mind, and I keep on looking out for you in the hallways. To me, you are radiant with charm._

The next time she saw him, he was walking to his common room. She smiled. He had a

Mignonette held carefully between his hands.

_You know that I think you are charming, but you are also much more than that. You are everything that I have been searching for in my life. You understand so many people. You are perceptive, and I can only hope that you won't find me out. Your actions show that you are something extraordinary at heart, but you are shy and silent when in the company of others. Your qualities are much more than your charm._

She had waited anxiously for the owl post to arrive that morning. When it had, she had sought him out and watched him open his package. And even though the Slytherins thought that his package was very odd, he had ignored them and taken his gift out of the hall. Her heart was bursting with joy when she caught him gently running his finger tip over the fragile object. He had been holding an Iris.

_I want you to know what I'm trying to tell you, and this is just a little something which I am wishing on. It means a message. It is my message to anyone who can hear me. Please, let him understand. I want him to know, but I am terrified. _

She found him sleeping at the edge of the lake. And while he took breaths of air, the scent of the orchid came with it.

_I only hope that someone has answered my prayers. You seem to be thinking over this more than usual. I am a little anxious now. My fears might never be banished._

She had left it there in the middle of the corridor, where she knew he would be patrolling that night. He would find his Narcissus.

_You are the sweetest thing I have ever come across. I have never felt this way in my life. It's a lovely feeling and you are a lovely person. You are amazing, you are extraordinary. And I don't want you to change. Please... I hope that you stay as sweet as you are._

She knew he would be in the herbology section of the library. He loved herbology and spent plenty of his time in the library reading up on the latest plants and their uses.

Before he came, she had slipped the little black book on the shelf and put her gift next to it. She hoped that he would find her meaning, but would lose the pattern.

When he came, he found the little, black book that he wanted to read. Along with it was a Lilac in the shade of purple.

_This flower, it means earliest love. You are my first, and I have a feeling that you will be my only one. I feel happy that I am able to tell you._

_I love you._

Afterwards, she didn't give anymore gifts. That was it. She was done.

She guessed she would live her life loving someone who didn't know she existed, but she was happy. In a way, she had told him her feelings. It was up to him, whether he understood her or not.

**H**eather **E**ucalyptus **R**anunculus **M**ignonette **I**ris **O**rchid **N**arcissusLilac (**E**arliest love).

**HERMIONE.**

**

* * *

**A bouquet of flowers came to her by post a couple of days later. She was a little puzzled, because she didn't have a boyfriend, and as far as she knew, any secret admirers. They were beautiful, though. She noticed that there were eight different flowers in the bundle.

She fingered one of them. Petunia. _Your presence sooths me._

Another one. White Heather. _Your wishes will be granted._

Yellow. Daffodil. _I hold respect for you._

Water Lily. _You are the epitome of perfect beauty._

Ambrosia. _Your love has been reciprocated._

Forget-Me-Not. _Our love would bring good memories for years to come._

Deep pink. Rose. _You have made my day, my life and my world. Thank you._

Purple. Lilac. _I have finally found you.  
_

She found a note buried between the flowers.

For each letter of your name, a different flower is given. You are my Earliest Love also.

Blaise


End file.
